steamlandsfandomcom-20200213-history
Diamanda Gustafson
Her Grace The Duchess of Sound, Diamanda Gustafson, Protectrix Caledonis, OWR Rez Day: April 28, 2007 Arrived in Caledon shortly (mere days, in fact) after her materialization on the Grid, on her search for medieval apparel; and never looked back. Established the first Dun Ringill in Caledon Tamrannoch in June 2007 - prior to that she held a temporary residence in Pemberley. The second Dun Ringill was located in Port Caledon,serving as her homestead , until July 23th 2008, when she aquired the land and title of the Maritime Duchy of Caledon Sound from its founder, Carricre Wind. A daring and intrepid nature, she personally undertook the task of hunting down and eliminating the Kittiwickshire Were, a task she accomplished on July 7th, aided by the now Duchess of Kintyre. For that feat, the title "Lady Protector of Caledon" was bestowed upon her by the Guvnah. This appointment would normally expire on July 6th, 2008, along with the title it carries; however, for distinct services to the Guvnah, the title "Protectrix Caledonis" was bestowed to her personally one day after the 2 Year Anniversary of the Independent State of Caledon (February 27th, 2008). She is also known by the endearing "M'Lady Whoop-Ass". Her love for sailing, riding and ardent interest in weapons and firearms has encouraged her to join the forces of the First Caledon Lancers as well as the Imperial Navy of Caledon where she holds the rank of Lieutenant and the Middlesea Fleet where she holds the rank of Lieutenant Commander. She was also affiliated with the now defunct Caledon Militia. Said love for sailing, riding and firearms has put her in much trouble, but of the good kind. Her reputation for competition is not a false one, as she will be seen entering all kinds of races and contests just for the fun of it - and ending up winning them. Her greatest achievement, so far, has been the participation in the first Tournament hosted by the Loch Avie Academy of Arms, an organization she serves under the role of the Saoi, and the winning thereof, being the First and Defending Champion. In November 2007 she was invited by Air Marshall Zoe Connolly to join the forces of the Royal Caledon Air Force and was recently promoted to the rank of Squadron Leader where she commands the Jetpack Squadron known as "The Red Devils." Her martial prowress is balanced by her ardent passion for the gentler arts- music, dancing socialising and a feeble attempt in costume making. Her love for music and socializing encouraged her to approach Her Grace Carntaigh, Gabrielle Riel and offer her Musical Coordination skills to the disposal of Radio Riel and of course of Caledon. As a result, Lady Diamanda has been serving as such on various occasions, for events formal and informal alike. She also served as an administrating member of the Caledon Early Birds Social Club, from which she resigned due to time and availability constrains. Currently, she serves in the volunteer pool of the Caledon Social Season Committee, and has put her skills and property to the Committee's disposal. Category:People